Medusa Veseere
Height: 5-1 (although she can stand a bit higher due to her snake trunk. ) Weight: 189 lbs Skin: Slightly pale but healthy in color, verdant green scales Eye color: dark violet Clothing: A simple top that looks like a tank top mixed with a baby doll dress that ends just past where her snake body begins, special glasses. Weapon: None Medusa prefers not to fight but can stone her opponents. Uses her snake body to constrict and crush the foe if that does not work or just punches them. Mana flow: Below average: able to preform about 4-7 spells a day depending of complexity using mana only from her. Attribute: Dark (Naturally weak to Light and Chaos Elemental attacks) Favorite Food: small woodland critters, rat being her most favorite. Hometown: Everfog (not local to Equestia) Backstory: In a far off distant world called Eternia, there is a girl, teenaged in body but anceint for her age is in are 1592 ballpark, called the Eternal Empress. She rules the Eternal Empre of Eternia with a gentle fist. And everyone there is happy. She even found love (in her late 1550's) and has 5 children. But this isn't about her. This is about Medusa Veseere, a very distant relation but still related niece of the Empress. Unlike normal relations, Medusa is a gorgon: A half snake half human whom can turn anyone to stone by gazing at them (which is quite fast). At age 14, her father decided to take her on a trip to see her aunt and to explore the world. However, a day after the journey began, a strange power causes Medusa to be taken away to this world Although Medusa seeks to go home, she does want to spend some time exploring this new world she wound up in...after all, there seems to be talking ponies, pegasi and unicorns. Maybe this won't be so bad. Spells and abilities: All beings in Medusa's world have magical energy (mana) flowing in their veins. Even things that are not alive (boxes, tree, plants, etc) have mana, and beings can draw mana from those things should their own bodies lack enough mana to cast the spell. Although anyone can draw mana from another living being, it is considered rude to do so, and even then it is difficult and almost not worth the effort to draw mana from a living being, even if consent is given. Consent usually is not given though. Mana takes several hours to regenerate naturally. That being said, Medusa is not the strongest of spellcasters: she has a small repertoire of offensive and support spells but casting them is somewhat difficult and she's not much of a fighter anyway. Spells will be added later once approved. As for natural abilities, Medusa has the ability to turn anyone who sees her to stone: Depending on the size of the target the speed varies. Medusa does not like to petrify targets, but will is she must. However, to prevent accidental stonings Medusa wears special glasses made with lenses made from a specially treated glass. Medusa is also a somewhat adept hunter: being a snake this is more of a natural instinct. Medusa prefers to eat small woodland animals, with rats and mice being her favorites. Appearance : Unlike her namesake, Medusa is not an ugly monster: She's actually a rather cute girl (at least from the waist up) whom loves to see new things. Her scales are verdant green, and so are the several snakes that adorn her head in place of hair. One snake on each side of her head dangles past her ear, while the rest coil around her head, one or two poking out like a cowlick so it can look around. The snakes can only speak in the tongue of snakes: Although Medusa and anyone capable of understanding snakes can hear what they are saying, they usually don't have much to say. Personality: Gorgons have a bad reputation, mainly because of their ability to petrify at will. Although Medusa is not evil, most who only know of her species tend to curse at the gorgon first, grab the weapons second, then actually think about how nice the gorgon was later. Because of this, Medusa is shy around humans she doesn't know or trust. She is also this way around anyone she doesn't really know but if that being is non-human or as different as she is, Medusa will warm up faster. Medusa is also a bit of an explorer: she likes exploring and seeing new things. And Medusa is a collector, though she mostly collects stones (and statues, though statues of her petrifyed victems are rare as she cures them as soon as possible. Hunting is another joy of her's, as well as listening to stories. As for dislikes, Medusa despises stairs (snake trunks instead of legs), and the cold (somewhat sentive to the cold). Medusa also has a fear of birds, though only the ones large enough to fight back (small birds are fine for a snack once in a while, but Medusa feels they have too many bones and not enough meat). Medusa can fight, but she would rather not. If she must fight, she tries to end the fight as soon as possible, and only uses her petrifying gaze as a last resort. Although there is a cure for petficiation, it is a bit of a pain to make, and she would rather do anything to avoid petrifying someone instead. Spells: Dark Boomer (dark) – Low level spell. A ball of Dark Elemental Energy. Thrown at the enemy Acid Spit (Earth) – Medium Level spell. Medusa spits out a stream of acid. May cause poision. Mass Acid Spit (Earth) - High level spell. Medusa and the snakes making up her hair spit streams of acid at the foe. Hits multiple times, each hit might cause poision. Dark Healing (Dark) – heals a small about of health to one target, however the user slightly harms themselves to perform the healing Obscure (Dark) – low level. An almost comically small black fog surrounds the target. Reduces the visiblity anyone inside the fog, but makes it harder to be seen. Burrow (Earth) – High level spell. Allows user to burrow into the earth. Only works on solid ground, and the earth must be soft. Duality strike - Shadowed Eart (Dark/Earth) - High level spell. A Punch that strikes with the power of both darkness and earth.